A cat and Her Wolf
by Occams Ninja
Summary: Ichigo recently promoted to 5th squad captain is kidnapped by Aizen. 7 months later he returns different. Now a woman and the perfect fusion of hollow and shinigami powers Aizen so craves to be. But how much has Ichigo changed left in Aizens care?
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Returned

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly I don't own BLEACH or the charactors. They are the property of Tite Kubo. Of course I own the story I'm writing so there's that.

It was raining. Ichigo had hated the rain. Ever since his mother had been killed. Yoruichi also hated the rain. Ever since Ichigo was taken away by Aizen.

It was raining tonight too as Yoruichi bound from roof top to roof top. She missed him. She missed him because she'd fallen in love with him. She didn't admit to anyone.

She didn't even admit to herself, atleast not until it was to late. Stopping on the roof of the biulding she'd just landed on she allowed herself a moments rest and reflection

Helpless. She'd never felt so helpless, so useless before in her life. She had watched it all unfold in right infront of her and she had been unable to do a thing about it. Not a _goddamn _thing!

-*FlashBack*-

It had been Aizens second 'assault' on Karakura town. Ichigo had just been assigned as 5th Divsion's captain. The lieutenant Momo Hinamori had gotten on rather well with Ichigo even starting tp try and teach Ichigo kido.

In fact it was during these training sessions in the real world that Aizen had seen fit to steal away Ichigo.

Yoruichi had been at the sidelines watching and giving Ichigo pointers and secretly resenting the fact that Ichigo was getting training from Hinamori and not her. An explosion from Ichigos attempt at the 'Red Fire Cannon' pulled Yourichi from

her musings and give her cause to snicker at her beloved students mishap.

"Shut up" Ichigo snapped. "It's not funny!"

"Pretty damn funny from where I'm sitting, Ichigo~" she purred out making an extra effort to sound out his name in the best sing song voice she could muster.

Grumbling he turned his attention back to Momo.

"Now let's try that--" Ichigo was cut off by the spiritual pressure of an Arrancar. Even in Urahara's training grounds the spiritual power could still be felt.

Without so much as a second thought they'd rushed off to meet the intruder.

They were surprised to find her standing right outside 'Urahara Shoten'. Dark skinned, blonde hair, peircing teal eyes. Momo recognized her as the one who'd fought Toshiro.

"Who the hell are you and want are you doing her?" demanded Ichigo in a stern and threatening manner.

_Always the tactful one aren't you Ichigo? _thought Yoruichi with a groan.

"My name" She tarted while taking out her sword. "Is Harribel Tia and I'm here, to fight you 5th squad captain Ichigo Kurosaki" She finished her sentence with a lunge towards Ichigo.

Ichigo sidestepped the frontal attack and let loose a quick Getsuga at her or atleast tried too. For you see his sidestep had sent him a few dozen feet up and Gin had been waiting.

"Shoot 'em dead, Shinso" he stated with a maniacal glee. Ichigo had turned to face him only to get skewered through his chest.

"GAH!" Ichgo exclaimed only to feel Harribel's sword tear thourgh his back and her hand smah into the back of his head.

Retracting his sword Gin let out a snicker. "Well that was easier than I thought. Guess poor Ichi-kun was to exhausted from all that kido training to notice me." He turned his eye towards Momo. "Tsk, Tsk he started waging his finger.

"Two captains in such a short amount of time. I really think you should re-examine you ability as a lieutenant Momo-chan." As he stepped through the garganta with his prize. " He turned once more to face hem And as it closed

He waved to them and left with the aprting words 'bye bye' and that damnedable ever present smile of his.

Momo had rushed of to soul society to give the new of Ichigo's capture. Yoruichi just stood there, even in her cat form her greif was visible. Shock and horror marred her features.

When did it start raining? wondered Idly. her own tears mixing with the rain.

She was still sitting there when Kisuke returned with Tessai and the children.

They'd inquired about what happened but she refused to speak with anyone. She had then preceded to lock herself up in her room for the better part of a month. Even Soi Fon had been unable to coax her out.

When she'd finally left herself out the change in her demeanor was immediately noticeable.

She was still the same (more or less) but when it came to Ichigo or hollows for that matter she'd become violent.

Anytime Ichigo was brought up she'd become angry and 'unsociable' as Kisuke had oh so delicately put it. She'd lash out (though mostly at poor, poor Urahara) and then sulk. She'd apologize occasionally for her behavior. But mostly she'd grieve for him.

As for hollows words like 'vengeance' didn't quite do what she did justice. She went out of her why to kill them. It didn't matter what the were, regular hollows or Arrancar she made sure they all died swiftly and painfully.

-*Flashback End*-

Which brings us to now.

She felt it before she saw it.

"Garganta!"she silently hissed.

Silently she made her way over. She stood motionlessly waiting for her prey.

She was surprised when her 'prey' literally fell out of the opening. What appeared to be a figure wrapped in a ragged cloak. The figure landed with a thud.

Curious Yoruichi approached, careful to mask her presence as she did, and was ready strike when she noticed that the figure had a coughing fit.

_What in the hell is going on?_ she asked herself.

The figure whom, Yoruichi could now say was female, judgeing from the bulge under the cloak and the fact that the cough and groans were noticbly feminine, was using the wall to support herself.

When she got close enough to strike it hit her._ This spiritual pressure of the figure is--- it can't be!_

Yoruichi's hand shot out and tore away the cloak before the girl could even react.

The girl was clothed in the telltale white garments of the Arrancar. She was wearing the same shoes and her clothing were a direct white colored version of the shihakushō shinigami wore, but with a red sash around her waist holding her zanpakutō sheath.

She turned quickly raising her zanpakutō to strike when she stopped eyes widening, mirorring Yoruichi's own surprised reaction. Her hair though matted and covered lightly in sand was a beautiful orange color and those

amber eyes were filled with an all to familiar look of determination.

The girl in her fright the girl raised her reiatsu giving Yoruichi a good feel for it. It was different but there was no mistake. It was Ichigo's.

"Ichigo..." she exclaimed softly.

"Yo...chi..-san.." she ground out before finally collapsing. Yoruichi caught her before she even got close to the ground.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" shouted Yoruichi in a panic. Her fears were quickly allayed when Ichigo's slow beat steady breathing showed she was still alive.

Yoruichi quickly made her way to mind was filled with a million and one questions. It was still raining, but Yoruichi couldn't help but think. _Maybe it's not so bad altleast for tonight..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So how'd you like? It's in a different style and a little shorter than what I usually write.

Yes I made Ichigo a chick. Please don't hold it against me. Helpful critiques are always welcomed. I hope to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopkeeper appears

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Tite Kubo still owns BLEACH and not me... damn

Urahara liked to think of himself as somewhat of a genius. Ask anyone and they'd tell you much the same well, not Ichigo or Yoruichi... or Isshin or... _You know what? Screw it! _thought Urahara as he made his way through the store.

He could feel Yoruichi's spiritual pressure plain as day. That in of itself struck him as odd. She never let herself be detected by anyone anymore. Always in and out without so much as a word of greeting or parting. Yet now she was by all appearances

frantically trying to make her way back. The question now was a simple why?

Stopping briefly at the at the living room behind the store he decided to muse a little on the changes he'd seen in Yoruichi as he made his way to greet his oldest friend. His museing's lasted a grand total of .978 of a second as Yoruichi burst through the front door of his store.

"Ah! Back already Yoru----!" his voice caught in his throat at the sight he beheld before him. Yoruichi, who for the better part of the year had been ruthlessly slaughtering every single hollow she could get her hands on, was cradling in her arms a beautiful young Arrancar woman.*

Before he could question her Yoruichi made her way into her own room and deposited the girl on her futon.

"Aw, Yoruichi. Bringing in strays now are we?" Kisuke inquired moving slowly towards the girls prone form.

"Take... a... close look... Kisuke!" Yoruichi said panting from the exertion of flat out running/shunpoing back to the store.

"Why?" Kisuke started leaning in to take in as much as he could of the girl. "Not that I'm complaining but you usually kill them not bring them... home... huh?" he exclaimed just noticing the faint yet ever familiar reiatsu of his former student. "Ichigo."

it was not a question merely a statement of fact.

"How?" he said wondering at the figure before him getting a better look he lightly brushed away strands of bright orange hair. This slight movement caused Ichigo's eyes to flutter open. Her amber eyes blinked in recognition of the man so close to her.

"Oi! Sandal-hat back off a bit." She said giving a small punch to the side of Urahara's head resulting in a satisfying 'oomph' from him and a smile to Ichigo. "Your face is not the one I want see when I wake up..." Ichgo said groggily before falling back into blissful rest.

Urahara backed off a bit giving Ichigo her apparently much desired space.

Upon closer inspection Ichigo was a mess. Slash marks all over her body from what appeared to be claws and blades. As well as burns from ceros and the like. Clothes torn all over but that somehow failed to make her any less beautiful

He had to admit Ichigo made one hell of a woman. From the curves of her hips to the perfect shape of her face with its perfect rosy lips. She even had a very impressive bust for a sixteen year old. Well bigger that what even Kukaku had at her age.

Yes she was a looker, not at Kukaku's or Matsumoto's level yet but then again she hadn't finished growing yet and when she did it was obvious she'd rival if not out strip the two women.

He couldn't help but imagine what Isshin's reaction would be to all this. After all it's not every day your son ends up as your daughter.

His eyes immediately noticed the white uniform of the Arrancar that adorned her body and the katana at her side. He recognized it a a smaller version of the one Ichigo had wielded when he'd first become a shinigami. He turned his eye's to his old

friend raising an eyebrow. All he got in return was an unsure shrug. That wasn't reaction he'd hoped for, but oh well it's not like she was a psychic.

"Are you sure this is Ichigo?" Urahara said more to himself than to her.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed into a withering glare that caused Urahara to involuntarily flinch.

"I wouldn't have brought her here if I wasn't" She replied with a sigh droping her head as she did. Kisuke merely nodded. He also was sure this girl was Ichigo. Still he had to be sure.

So when Yoruichi went off to take a hot bath and get a change of clothes after tending Ichigo's many wounds he went to work with his tests.

The genetic and DNA tests proved without a doubt that she was Ichigo. It was the test on her reiatsu composition that confounded him. In the end he'd rerun it five times just to make sure.

"Interesting" he muttered. The tests showed that her reiatsu had all the traits of hollow and shinigami energy. Not just part of a hollow's power that was found in Vaizards or part of a shinigami's power that was common to that of the Arancar, but a complete perfect fusion of both.

He rubbed his temples sighing. After much thought he decided to leave that mystery till the morning.

-*The Next Morning*-

This morning was turning out to be rather interesting.

When Kisuke got up, got ready and got dressed he had made a call to his old friend Isshin and informed him of the return of his 'son'. It went better than expected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin's morning went about as usual. He did his cheery 'assaults' and got his not so cheery beating at the hands of Karin.

"KNOCK IT OFF GOAT CHIN!" she shouted as she knocked down her father for the sixth time this morning.

"OH Masaki look at how our beloved daughter treats daddy!" he said sobbing into his memorial poster.

"Idiot" scoffed Karin as she took her place for breakfast.

She watched as Yuzu set the table for breakfast. "Hey Yuzu you set a an extra plate" she casually remarked and immediately regretted it even before her twin burst into tears.

"Hey Yuzu" she said moving over to her sister. Patting her back she tried to comfort her sister but Yuzu was having a another bout of depression over the loss of Ichigo and wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"Ichi-nii..." Yuzu sobbed while Karin put an arm around her which Yuzu gratefully accepted.

Isshin only stared in sorrow. WIth a sigh he plopped down onto the couch. He was feeling a mix of emotions as he sat there well, not really a mix per se mostly just grief and rage. Grief at the loss of his son and the fact that for a second time he'd been unable to save a member of his family and rage and anger at the man who'd taken him away. Aizen. When Isshin thought of that name his thought grew dark and overly sadistic. He'd love nothing more than to get his hands on that son of a bitch and make him pay.

The loss of Ichigo had left one hell of an impact on his sisters.

Karin got into fights at the drop of a hat and was colder to others than she'd ever been before. Yuzu became twice as sensitive to just about everything. Plus she would occasionally act like ichigo was still here without realizing it, like with what happened this morning,

and when she did she just broke down.

The phone started ringing but Isshin felt no energy to even try and pick it up. _Just let the damn answering machine get it... _he thought.

"Isshin?" came Urahara's voice. _What the hell does he want? _Still Isshin made no move to answer.

"Isshin? You'll want to pick up trust me... I know you're there." Still no movement only Yuzu quieting sobs.

"Isshin... Yoruichi found your son." And somewhere you could here a pin drop with the silence that now settled over the household.

Faster than what should be humanly possible Isshin made towards the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke stood at the other end of the line tapping his foot impatiently.

_"Kisuke are you serious?" _Isshins voice sounded ragged yet hopeful.

"Yes, but ther is a slight complication---" Isshin cut him off with his response.

_"What? Is he alright? Did Something happen?" _

"Oh no no no no, He's fine... sort of." Urahara quickly responded and as an after thought added "It might be better if you come see for yourself" before hanging up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin was in a state of shock at the news. His son was back and apparently alive. He let out sigh not even realizing he had been holding his breath. The only other time he had ever felt so relieived was when Masaki agreed to marry him.

"Daddy?" Isshin abruptly turned to face Yuzu. "Is... Ichi-nii coming home?" She'd struggled to get that last sentence out and he could see the fear in her eye's that he might say 'no'.

"I..." Ishin for once was at a real loss for words. "I"m... sure of it." He gave her a comforting smile. Which she returned before crying again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Karin look after your sister I'll be back real soon." Before Karin could reply her dad was already long gone.

"Ichi-nii..." Yuzu sobbed. And for the first time in a long time Karin cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*He believes her to be an Arrancar because of her clothes

I made my self cry wi this one. The problem is I like to make the charactors as close to there orginal personalites as possible. Sadly that meant making Yuzu cry. I felt bad about it. Well Isshin now knows and is rushing off to Urahara's

Next chapter will also have Ichigo's friends arriving shortly after Isshin does and maybe a little flashback toher time in Las Nochas. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf appears

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. The story belongs to me. America belongs to the people.

Isshin stood in front of Urahara's shop. He was still anxious His kid was back after being gone for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't help but wonder... how had Ichigo changed? Would he hate him now? After all he had been unable to storm Los Nochas

for his son, like son had done for Inoue. That was something he wouldn't forgive himself for anytime soon. He hoped Ichigo wouldn't hold it against him. After a moments thought Isshin decided to suck it up and entered the store.

When he opened the door he was treated to the view of Kisuke Urahara sitting way in the back at the dining area behind the store. It was clear to Isshin that he had been expecting him, judging by the way he was waving his around stupid fan.

"Aaah! Kurosaki-san! My, my you sure arrived quick." said Kisuke in his annoying cheerful voice, well Isshin found it annoying right now. "Oh! Would you like some tea or breakfast? I know it's a little late for breakfast but you---" Urahara was quickly by one well placed kick to the face from an aggravated Yoruichi. "OW! Why would you do something like that Yoru---" and like that he was silenced for a second time by a kick to the face delivered by Isshin who during Kisuke's little act had stormed right to the table. Kisuke was rubbing the side of his face where both kicks had connected mumbling to himself something that to Isshin sounded suspiciously like 'hmph like father like daughter'.

"Maa maa, Isshin calm down a little can't have you waking Ichigo" said Kisuke while he picked himself up from his spot on the floor. "Poor kid needs all the rest---" In hindsight Kisuke thought he should have expected what happened next while he had expected another kick or punch from Isshin instead the other placed both his hands on Urahara's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye. "Then Ichigo's really back?" There was somewhat more than a hint of desperation in his eye's. Urahara decided to drop his cheerful persona.

"Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki your... child has apparently escaped Hueco Mindo and Los Nochas and is currently resting up and healing. " Urahara struggled with the wording for a moment before deciding on 'child' as opposed to son or daughter. After all that in itself would be a lot to take in for anyone let alone her father. Taking out his trusty fan Urahara decided to continue. "So please don't worry and join us for tea while we wait for the others to arrive" he finished with a wave and a smile. "Others?" Isshin asked.

* * *

_This sucks _thought one Tatsuki Arisawa. With a sigh she surveyed the classroom. Her stopped on an empty desk. The desk belonged to Ichigo and it had been empty for almost a year. She had to turn away to prevent her self from crying. _Baka Ichigo_ she thought burying her head in her arms. _Why did you have to go and get yourself captured?_ She felt awful. Awful at the fact she hadn't been there for him like he always seemed to be for her. Her mind kept replaying moments from their childhood, like the first time she made him cry, the time when he finally grew bigger than her and the last time he called her 'Suki-chan'. _There it is again..._ she thought. That stupid annoying feeling that wasn't real. She felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Of course she thought she'd felt it so many before after he was captured only to have Urahara shoot them down as her wishful dreaming that this she failed to notice that unlike those many times before it wasn't going away. _Feels kinda different too..._

Orihime glanced at her friend from behind her book. _She's nearly crying_ she thought absently. Truthfully Orihime was about to cry herself. Ichgio had risked so much to save her from Aizen and yet even now she was still to weak to protect him or even try and rescue him. She knew if it was her or his friend that had been taken he would've took again in a heartbeat. But she wasn't Ichigo she wasn't strong and she wouldn't be able to rescue him... _yet. _She finihshed her thought's with that silent vow. She then sniffed the air noticing a peculiar scent. _That... smells like... Kurosaki-kun! Only sweeter... _ She dropped her head down with a content yet slightly pained sigh.

Orihime and Tatsuki's moods didn't go unnoticed by Ishida. He too was feeling unusually depressed. While he would never admit it to anyone especially him, Ichigo was his closest friend. Sure he was stubborn, reckless, and in Uryū's opinion an idiot, he never abandoned his friends or backed away from helping others even when everybody else did. That was the kind of man Ishida was glad to call a friend. Ishida on the other hand felt like he'd betrayed him. He'd helped storm the lair of the traitorous captain and his impressive hollow army for Inoue, but when the time came to do the same for Ichigo had he gone? Had he risked his life for him? No. He hadn't unable or not he had cast away his best friend to rot in the no doubt torturous existence he was currently living in, and for that Uryū felt that Ichigo could never forgive him for such a betrayal.

Sado Yatsura was fairing no better than his friends. Ichigo had trusted him with his back and Chad had not been there to get it. _What good are these fists?_ he mused. _What good are they if they can't help a man I'd be proud to call a brother?_ After Hueco Mundo Ichigo had flat out told him he'd know Chad always has his back. Now how would he face his friend? _Abuelo... _he thought. Would he be angry with him too? Ever since Ichigo had been kidnapped Chad had been training almost nonstop in order to rescue his friend. He wouldn't fail his frined again by leaving him to rot in the care of the enemy. After all a promise between friends was worth risking your life for in his opinion. Chad blinked a few times. He could swear he heard his Abuelo tell him not to worry.

Rukis felt awful. She'd stayed in school and Karakura town along with Captain Hitsugaya's team in order serve as a first line against any potential invasions or Arrancar attacks. Atleast that was what she claimed in her request citing her familiarity with the town an it's spiritually strong inhabitants as proof. Whether they actually believed the request or nor she was allowed to stay to 'monitor' Chad and the others. But right she'd like nothing more than to see Ichigo and beat him into every shade of black and blue imaginable for getting himself captured worrying his friends. Of course she'd probably hug him or something if eh ever saw him again. _No... not if _she told herself. _When._ Ichigo was known for his last minute miracles. You only had to look at what he's done to see it. He held the record for, well, breaking damn near all of them. Youngest to reach his level of power in such a short amount of time. Youngest to become captain, youngest to achieve bankai and quickest too at only two days. He mastered that about a week later. She was pulled from her thoughts by the teacher.

"Miss Kuchiki?" called Miss Oichi. "Would you please come up to the black board try and solve these equations please?" Rukia rumbled something along the lines of 'not really' even as she went up to the board. As she was writing the solution to the first one her cellphone went off. She recognized the personalized tone of the 'Urahara Shoten' theme 'given' to her by Urahara. She never could figure out how to get rid of the damn thing.

"Ahem." the teacher called. "Miss Kuchiki for the last time no phones or other electronic devices are to be turned on during class" she said tapping her foot and with out another word she held out her hand for Rukia to give her the phone which she grudgingly complied. "Now lets see what was so important you it cloudn't wait." She flipped it open and read the message. "'Kurosaki-san found'... huh?" Oichi along with all of Ichigo's friends did a double take. Rukia quickly snatched it back and even as Orihime and the other's crowded her she re-read the message over and over. Then she turned on her heel and raced out of the school with the other hot on her trail.

Tatsuki watched as Rukis, Chad, Ishida and Orih9me raced out. Glancing over her shoulder at the stunned teacher she called out "Hey teach! wre gonna excuse ourselves for the rest of the day 'kay?" She than took off after her wayward friends grabbing a confused and stunned Mizuiro and Keigo as she passed them by the hallway. "Huh? Tatsuki-san?" asked a confused Mizuiro. "Um...? Your excused?" said a dumbfounded Oichi to no one in particular.

* * *

Matsumoto was currently staring in disbelief at her phone. She had been stareing at it for a good 5 minutes from her little perch on the roof of the biulding she was standing on while the others finished of the last batch of hollows. "MATSUMOTO!" she heard her captain shout. She was ignoring him. Which was probably why he was yelling. "Hey! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Come with me! The old shopkepper says he found Ichigo!" her face was lit up as she shouted down at them. Ikkaku's grin said more than she cared to want to know about what he thought of that Yumichika merely smirked. Renji merely scoffed "About damn time he showed up!" he gave a slightly less sadistic version of Ikakku's grin. In ten seconds flat they were all on there way to Urahara's store.

* * *

Isshin was pacing impatiently in front of Urahara and Yoruichi. "Really Isshin-san you should relax a bit. Have some tea!" KIsuke offered. Isshin's growl quickly put that matter to rest. "How much longer are we going to have to wait?" "until they get here of course." Kisuke replied in his (in Isshins opinion severely overused) cheerful demeanor. Before Isshin could reply a commotion was heard on front of the store, followed by a exhausted Rukia and friend who in turn were followed by the Karakura patrol team.

'Where's Ichigo" she shouted. "Sleeping" came Urahara's reply. "But I"ll explain what I can if you'll just calm down!" he hastily added when they made to end his life. "Well get started Urahara" said Isshins sitting once again but not any less threatening than before. "Yes" started Uryu, "please do" he finished narrowing his eyes.

Five minutes later everyone was sitting or standing with a cup of tea. "Um... why are we here?" asked a confused Keigo, "Eh? You don't now Asano-san?" said Kisuke. "Well, no not really. Tatsuki-san drug us here from school without saying a word." "I did too. Are you saying you don't want to see Ichigo?" same Tatsuki's heated reply Grabbing him by the shirt collar for emphasis. "Nononono, I didn't say that." "Tatsuki-san" started Orihime. "Alright I won't kill him" glaring at Keigo she finished "yet." He gulped and nearly fainted. Mizuiro whispered in to Keigo's ear that Tatsuki had indeed told them the reason. He just hadn't listened.

"Now if I may explain now?" "Yeah. and make it good." Tatusuki made it clear she wanted an explaintion now. Something that the others shared right now. With a sigh and a sip of his tea He started. "Last night Ichigo apparently escaped Aizen." "Who?" asked Keigo. "Thee enemy. now shutup." snarled Ikkaku. With a whimper Keigo complied. "While under Aizen's...care" he struggled with the last aord before continuing with a sigh. "Ichigo under went severe physiological changes. Especially in terms of reaitsu composition." "How so?" "Well... you know how Vaizards are part hollow and Arrancar are part shinigami right?" Most of the room nodded except for Ikkaku who looked bored and Tatsuki and Isshin who're just glaring at him for not letting them see Ichigo. "Well Ichigo is a perfect mixture of Hollow and Shinigami." he finished with a wave of his fan.

"Wait..." said Renji. " So your saying Ichigo's power is half hollow and half shinigami?" "Hmm, not quite." "Whata do you mean 'not quite'" snapped Rukia. "Well if Ichigo power was half, whatever" he said with a wave."Than he'd only be able to use one half at any one time." He received a collective blank stare. "Maybe a visual would help." Rukia's eyes lit up as she retrieved her trusty drawing pad. "I think he meant 'visual's people can understand." Renji said with a smirk and promptly received a kick to the head from a very pissed off Rukia. It quickly degenerated into a brawl with Ikkaku cheering them on until Hitsugaya stopped it.

Kisuke suddenly held up a diagram with five circles stretched across. "Now let's say this blue circle on the left is shingami power while the red one on the right end is hollow. Now next too the shinigami circle is the vizards circle see?" he said gesturing to the blue circle with a big red dot in the middle. "And on the other side arrancar" motioning to the red circle with a blue dot in the middle left of the 'hollow circle'. "With me so far?" Everyone nodded. "Now here's Ichigo." he said pointing to the purple circle dead center. "See? A perfect mixture and not half of either." he completed taking out his fan. "I still don't get it. How's that any different than what Renji said?" groaned out Ikkaku.

"Because technically Ichigo was pretty much half hollow already" he replied with a grin. This got a another collective confused stare and smack from Isshin."Ouch" he said rubbing the side of his face. "What I mean is Ichigo was already pretty already half hollow. That's why his hollow was able to use Zangetsu when it took over and---" "WHO CARES!!" roared Tatsuki slamming her palm down on the table knocking over a few empty tea cups and cutting off any further explanations from Kisuke. Leaning in real close to the poor shopkeeper she slowly hissed out "When. Can. We. See. Ichigo." she was full out glaring. Urahara looked around the room taking note that most of the people in the room held the same opinion. Then JInta, Tessai and Ururu came back. "Oh!" exclaimed Tessai "We have guests." He quickly ran to the kitchen intent on preparing tea not noticeing that no one paritcular wanted any.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jinta. When everyone replied they were here to see Ichigo Jinta could only blink in confusion. "What? That berry-headed loser is here?" Kisuke nodded. "J-J-J-Jinta you be so rude about K-K-K-Kurosaki-san if he just escaped from Aizen." JInta was going to smack Ururu when Keigo suddenly charged with an energetic cry of "Miss that robe is violation of the rules!!". Everyone Immediately turned their heads to see what he was charging at. Standing in the door way was a beautiful young woman with long strawberry colored hair and ample chest, shapely hips and wearing a white robe the hung so loosely it barely covered anything. She was yawning and leaning against the door frame for support. She was covered in bandages and was scratching the back of her head.

Tatsuki was about to leap up to defend the poor girl from Keigo when the 'poor girl' step to the side and quickly brought her hand from scratching her head to hitting Keigo's. "Oi! Keigo" she said in a annoyed and all to familiar tone. "I-Ichigo?" he stammered in disbelief as he crumpled in a heap on the floor. Ichigo blinked looking around the room. "What's everyone doing here?"

* * *

Behold! Chapter 3! A little longer than what I usually do. I just wanted to get the through the feelings and thoughts and the regrouping and the little explanation's quickly and get to meeting the new Ichigo. Also I wanna do a little extra for next chapter one is a brief info thing on Ichigo as she is now and the other is relationships with a few charators although they will be a little ambiguous. Vote on poll . Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: A wolf awakes and remembers

Here we are! I'm very sorry for the long wait. Got writers block halfway through.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.

Everyone, save Urahara and Yoruichi, were too shocked at what they saw to so much as form anything resembling a word let alone an entire sentence. Ichigo on the other hand was pleasantly surprised and happy to see that all her friends had come to see her. Though she was a little bit confused as to why they weren't speaking to her. Were they afraid she'd leap out and decapitate them or something? Than it hit her and she silently berated herself for it. Of course they wouldn't know she was a woman now. She let out a sigh and folded her arms under her chest and waited for the inevitable outbursts and questions. Ten seconds later it happened.

Tatsuki shouted first "DO UP YOUR GODDAMN ROBE!" Everyone blinked. Only now did most of them draw there attention to the fact that Ichigo's robe was half open baring a good portion of her chest to the world. Ichigo merely blinked in confusion before staring down at her chest. _What's wrong with it? _she thought. Seeing that Ichigo seemed a little confused Orihime decided to help. "Kurosaki-kun... let me." she said fixing Ichigo's robe so it completely covered her chest and showed far less leg her face getting redder and redder as she did.. This got s round of disappointed pouts from around the room. Renji got a kick to the gut for his, Ikkaku got smacked in the back of the head from Matsumoto, Keigo got stomped on by Tatsuki and Yoruichi got a questioning look from Urahara.

When Orihime went to sit down Tatsuki noticed that her face was bright red. "Orihime, whats wrong?" she asked. Orihime's reply was so quiet she couldn't hear it. "Um, could repeat that?" Again she couldn't hear. Again Tatsuki asked for her to repaet it. Everyone crowded around curious to hear what Orihime had to say. After the fourth time Orihime finally blurted out "Kurosaki-kun isn't wearing any underwear!" She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Most everyone looked over at Ichigo blushing. She just shrugged before Tatsuki leaped up and brought her foot down on Keigos face. "And just what the _hell _were you about to do?!?" she growled, though it was plainly obvious he was trying peak up Ichigos robe from his position on the floor. Ichigo merely rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked by him. "Wow you make a super foot rest mister Asano." quiped Mizuiro to whom Keigo muttered 'get off'.

"So... what are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo as she took a seat. Tatsuki was the first to answer this time upset. "What do you mean 'why are we here'? We're here to see you dummy!" Ichigo merely raised an eyebrow. "And I should believe you why?" Tatsuki was taken aback by Ichigo's cold response and increasing cold demeanor. "W-w-why should you...? Because we're your friends, Ichigo! We care about you!! We were worried about you! The whole time your were gone." Ichigo scoffed at Tatsuki's words and narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room. _Where have I seen that look before...? _wondered Yoruichi. "Didn't care eno---" Ichigo stopped talking and brought her trembling hand to her face as she turned away her voice shaky "I-I'm.. gonna get cleaned up..." "I'll get you some clothes" said Yoruichi. Ichigo nodded her thanks and left.

Silence covered the room. It was an unwelcome stifling presence that had drained all life out of the tiny room no one said a word. No one dared. Ichigo's words had stung. To each and everyone of them it had felt like she had grabbed hold of the pain in their hearts and twisted it like a knife. They didn't need her to finish her words to know what she'd meant. 'You didn't care enough to save me'. Orihime was crying into Tatsuki's shoulder. Rukia held her head down in shame _Just like when was awaiting execution_ Renji mused grimly. He, Chad, Uryu, Ikkaku and the others mostly felt a sense of supreme failure. Isshin thought felt the worst. Ichigo was his son and he didn't save him. Urahara, as bad as he felt, noted with curiosity that Ichigo had seemed unable to deal with meeting his friends. He wondered briefly if he'd made a mistake bringing them here.

Ichigo slumped against the bathroom door. She felt horrible about what she'd nearly said. At the time... she'd meant it, and now she regretted it. It wasn't that she actually believed that, it was just the voicing of her darker thought's from her time in captivity. She refused to believe that she could ever truly see the ones she trusted in and loved in such a light. If anything she she tried to blame her thought's on Aizen and the treatment she had received. But... that was a lie and she knew it. She shook off any further thoughts she might have had.

She stripped off her robe and the unneeded bandages (her instant regeneration had already healed her wounds before she'd even woken up).Sighing she deposited her robe in the nearby hamper and she stopped in front of the mirror and her eyes grew distant and sorrowful as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, well maybe not so much her reflection as the the tattoo etched into her flesh. The number '4' that was stenciled on her right breast. In one quick motion she burned it off with a burst of kido. She didn't want anyone to see it, luckily her instant regeneration didn't bring back the tattoo when it stitched together. She stepped into the shower. She let out a content sigh as she fely the hot water wash over her skin. _I haven't had a shower in awhile. Heh, the last time was..._ her thought's quickly stopped and she slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She tried not to think back, but she failed miserably as a chilling cascade of memories washed over her.

-*FlashBack*-

It was right after her latest 'training' session. Well, they called it training but all the arrancar did was beat her nearly to death. Ichigo fingered the thin cloth like metal that was bound around her neck and wrists. Aizen had put this crap on her right after the Hogyuko debacle that left her as a woman. Atleast that's what Aizen called it. Truthfully though Ichigo and Gin knew he had done what he'd wanted. The 'girlfication' was just a random side effect. Hell Aizen didn't care he was now a she and neither did Tosen or Gin. Though Ichigo wasn't sure she that was necessarily a good thing. Gin seemed to take it as kind of a joke. Tosen merely told her he was sorry, but that he'd, no _she'd, _adjust. Aizen treated her like the daughter he'd never had. Ichigo was sure it was only because he couldn't afford to lose her when she was so close, as he put, to becoming the perfect fusion he so desperately wanted.

These training sessions had been to draw out her hollow power that had gone dormant since she'd been changed. Which was mostly throwing her into a free-for-all against a bunch of arrancar. The bands bound her shinigami power to the point she couldn't even feel it! Aizen had said it was so she wouldn't use it as a crutch and to expedite the 'evolution' of her hollow power, the prick. In her opinion she'd only evolved from getting into fights to getting her ass handed to her on a daily basis. That wasn't even the worst of it. SHe was defenseless against any other arrancar that, as they put it, wanted to see how _womanly _Ichigo had become. She cringed at the thought. They never got far as Harribel always got there in time so they'd run off to avoid getting slaughtered by her.

"Well what do we have here boys?" Ichigo cringed. She knew that voice. "Don't you people have someone else to bother?" She spat. "What I'm just stirring up some friendly conversation" He replied stepping out of the shadows. Standard white uniform. Greasy black hair slicked back, hollow whole center of his chest, black eyes tall kinda lanky. All in all he reminded her of a shorter fatter Nnoitra. Only, in her opinion, impossibly less charming. "Your conversations are anything but friendly now---!" she was silenced rather abruptly when he grabbed the front of her tattered robes and slammed her against the wall. "I didn't say you could talk, _woman!_" he spoke that last word with a sneer.

He reached up and promptly brought his hand down tear away most of the front of Ichigo's clothes. "Oops, clumsy me!" he said. "Aw, don't be so sad sweetie." he quipped when he noticed the anger rising off of Ichigo. He began leaning in closer to the point where Ichigo could his hot breath on her face. An unpleasant sensation to say the least. "I promise you'll like it after all all women are whores--" Anything he might have said after that was cut off by his pained grunting from Ichigo delivering a swift kick to the crotch. Releasing his grip Ichigo made a break for got a grand total of fifteen feet before help arrived. Unfortunately it wasn't for her.

"Hey lose something, buddy?" She didn't see who said it. But she sure as hell _felt _him when he smacked upside the head with enough force to send her back to the man she left hunched over in pain. She looked to see him glaring down at her. "YOU BITCH!" he howled picking her up by the hair while she feebly grasped at this arm. He threw her into the nearby wall. She hit iut with a sickening thunk. Even before she'd hit the ground he was, there kicking her in the face stomach pretty much anywhere he could all the while hurling insult after insult after her. "YOU DARE TO HIT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!! KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU WEAK LITTLE WHORE!!" "H-hey!" said a voice Ichigo recognized as one belonging to one of her recent 'training partner's. The kicking stopped abruptly as the pulled him off her. Something she was thankful for, atleast until they spoke up. "How are we supposed the fuck her if you kill her first!" _They're gonna rape me!?! _ In hindsight it was kinda obvious.

She was abruptly hoisted up by her arms. She couldn't see anything with all the blood in her eyes. "Don't worry I ain't into foreplay." he whispered into her ear. He promptly tore away the rest of her shirt. "Y-y-you better stop...or---" "---or Harribel will kill us?!" he laughed. "Sorry to disappoint babe, but ALL the Espada are in a meeting now. Don't worry will leave you somewhere she can find you" he leaned in close enough that they were nearly kissing "but until then your all ours." He pulled his head back and broke out laughing quickly joined by the others. "Yeah so scream all you want!" "Go for it!" Tears were flowing from her eyes. H_elp! Somebody please help me.. _she sobbed quietly. How could this happen to her? **How? Because you're too pathetic Ichigo!**

Ichigo's shot open to the familiar landscape of her mind. **"How ya doin' partner!"** said the hollow Ichigo had hoped died during her transformation. Still a perfect photo negative of herself. Even as a woman.I chigo quickly got to her feet and reached for Zangetsu, only to find it gone. "**Tsk, tsk, partner. Ain'tcha got any brains at all? Or did what little brain power you have migrate to those overgrown tits of yours?**" she said with a hand on her hip waging her finger like you would a small child. "**Aizen sealed away your shinigami power dumbass. So of course Zangetsu-chan ain't gonna show up." **"Chan?" asked Ichigo. "**Well duh!**" she snorted folding her arms across her chest (Or rather under it considering how big it was)."**Didja think you little transformation affected only **_**you**_**?**" she finished pointing an acussing finger at Ichigo. She he;d up her hand before Ichigo got a chance to reply "**But I'm not here to lecture you. WHy the **_**fuck**_** are you letting yourself get raped by the weak little fuckers?**" she yelled. "H-hey it's not like I wanna--" "**Then use your goddamn hollow power! What? Did you think It simply left?**" the disdain in her voice clear. "**Look queenie, you can't use your shinigami power so you can't do no Vizaird shit withe mask. But now all you got left is your hollow power. Hollow power might I add that got hit with a round of power from the Hogyoku... ahh now you're getting it**" she said when a look of dawning spread across Ihigo's face. "**Now go kill the worthless bastards!**" she shouted as Ichigo faded back to reality.

Ichigo was brought back too reality to the scene of her would-be rapist bringing his hand across her stomach going dangerously south to her crotch. She responded by bringing her knee even more dangerously north into his. He stumbled back groaning."You little--" he hissed right before Ichigo sliced of his head. She was surprised to feel something warm spray across her and feared the worse before she smelled the blood. She wiped the blood from her eyes and looked at the hand that had taken of the assholes head. In her hand was a zanpakutō but she knew it wasn't Zangetsu. For one it was more the size of a wakizashi than the over sized cleaver she was accustomed too, but still shorter than a regular blade. The blade itself was beautiful, it looked to be made of polished silver or maybe platinum, it had the one sided edge like a normal katana but was straighter (I think the sword type's called a ninjato or kodachi. Something like that). It also had no guard.

"You fucking whore you killed him!" and with that another man rushed her, but he was moving so... slow. With a burst of Sonido and a flick of her wrist that man too lost his head. "WHAT? How the hell did she do that?!?" The surrounding Arrancar each starting backing off. Ichigo however had other ideas. Raising her hand she brought three fingers together and charged a cero. She let it loose on the closest arrancar. He disappeared in a brilliant flash of red light. The cero however kept going till in left a sizable swath of destruction leaving a series of holes in the walls in front of her. "H-holy shit! Did you see the size of that Cero?!" Unfortunately that act left her severely drained which when slumped to the floor in a huff of exhaustion. "Huh? Heh, looks like the bitch ran outta steam."

Ichigo fell to her knees. Hard. Her breath escaping her in ragged gasps. They arrancar started closing laughing at all the cracks they were making what they intended to do with her. _Move... move dammit!_ it was no use. No matter how much Ichigo willed it her body was to tired. To beat up. Wait! she had a zanpakutō didn't she? With that small hopeful thought she desperately tried to think of her swords name.

"Heh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Ichigo felt the hand close around her neck. She felt the other one roughy fondle her breasts. The name, she had to find the name! Despite how tightly she had her eyes should tears were still escaping through much to the enjoy meant of her would be raper. Then it came to her. Gripping her sword tightly, her voice little more then a whisper. she said it. "Rend, Endriago." The massive explosion of reiatsu incinerated the man holding her, sent the others flying in all directions and brought down the walls and ceiling.

* * *

Harribel was moving as fast as she could go. She had been excused by Aizen from the espada meeting so she could save Ichigo again. She hated doing this. How many times had she saved the poor girl from being raped? It was ridiculess! She hadn't even been a 'she' for more than a month. She shouldn't have to go through this shit on a nearly daily basis. Then she felt it. A massive explosion of reiatsu. Fearing the worst she decided to take action. "Attack, Tiburón."

* * *

Ichigo's position wasn't hard to find. The collapsed hallway, gaping hole in the side the tower, and giant dust cloud helped some. When Harribel landed she was worried she held her sword at the ready and let out her pesquisa in order to pinpoint where the massive power was and who it belonged to... Ichigo!?! She blinked a few times. She hadn't noticed it earlier because it felt like an arrancars and not a shinigami's and different then when she'd witnessed his fight with Grimmjow.

As the dust cleared she noticed a figure materialize. She brought her sword up. Ready to strike. Then she saw her. The reiatsu was Ichigos, but the form intrigued her. The dust had cleared and she could see her clearly now. Ichigo hair had taken on a more wild spiky appearence. White armor covered most of her, it reminded Harribel of the armor Grimmjow got when he released. She now had red stripes on her left cheek reaching to the back of her head. She also had red tattoos on her body. The armor formed a kind of collar on her neck. It also covered the lower half of her breasts. her midriff was bare. Right below her belly button the armor continued until it reached her feet where Harribel noticed were shaped like a bird or reptiles, with three elongated clawed toes and a skeletal looking appendage on the back. Her hands were covered in the white armor too. Her hands were pure white which further up her arm melded perfectly into the armor which ended small shoulder pad with delicate looking spikes extending from the back. When more dust cleared she noticed the tail. The tail was long, and somewhat thin and with the same white bone armor as the rest of her. At it's base it continued along her spine with in small layered ridges up to the base of her skull. However the most notable trait so far was the man struggling whil her tail choked the life outta him.

"Please... Let me go..." the man whimpered. In response Ichigo's tail coiled around the rest of the mans body. "Please I'm--" he never finished. Ichigo retracted her tail along the length his but Harribel was surprised when seemed to just blow apart in a gory mess of blood and guts.

Ichigo's tail had sprouted saw like blades along it's length which then meltedback into the rest of the tail which was now swaying lazily in the wind. Several arrancar had picked themselves out of the rubble. They glared warily at Ichigo who began charging the tip of her tail. Then a small beam lanced out criss-crossing along the floor. The arrancar blinked the tried too charge believing that Ichigos attack had failed. However the lines her attack had left in the floor exploded in a fiery red wave energy the vaporized the arrancar.

It was then he choose to attack. He believed Ichigo had been so caught up in her battle that she hadn't noticed him. He was wrong. Even though had organized the little assault on Ichigo. Even though he had released his power (Which oddly enough gave him a massive claymore an old style European armor). He was no match for Ichigo. In one deft motion Ichigo revealed her sword. The blade was pure white, about the length of a nodachi only straight and half the length on the other side of the blade had small wicked looking saw like protrusions starting from the tip. The guard resembled the manji on her bankai slightly except the were curved like a shuriken. The hilt instead of having a broken chain had a segmented pendent that bore a semblance to her tail.

She brought the blade up in one swift motion cutting the arrancar neatly in half. "I-i-impossible... no women can beat me..." she finished him with a cero. Finally she noticed Harribel turning face her. Her eye's were a beautiful shade gold and (you guessed it) reptilian. her canines had grown into small fangs though still pretty noticeable.

"Harribel?" She asked mildly surprised to see her but nonetheless lowered her sword. "When did you get here?" Harribel merely smirked and sonidoed right up to her. Ichigo let out a gasp in surprise. "You're... really beautiful Kurosaki." before Ichigo could react Harribels hand shot out to grip the back of head and pulled her into a very deep kiss. Which Ichigo returned,wrapping her tail around the both og them.

-*FlashBack End*-

Ichigo head jolted up in shock. Her face was now taking on a deep shade of red. Harribel hadn't stopped at kissing or even coping a feel. Ichigo her head clearing her mind a she finished cleaning the rest of the dirt and grime from her body. After she tried her self off she noticed the Shinigami robes. She put them on and made her way to the back to eveyone sighing she opened the door.

And that's the end of this chapter sorry for the incredibly long wait. Ichigo Resurrección gives a hint into Zangetsu new abilities. I tried to base Ichigos Resurrección on her hollow form seen when fighting the Vaizards. Her command I had figured out pretty much from the get go. The name of her form though was trickier. I didn't like lizard. I thought it was too plain. Plus I always thought Ichigo would work well as a dragon. Now on to the extra!

**Extra #1: Ichigo's relationships**

**Harribel Tia: **She's in love with Ichigo. She also a bit of a posessive streak though not really all that controlling (Atleast from her point of view). Not to mention she's more than willing to injure, or more likely kill, anyone who makes a 'move' on her little Ichigo. When Ichigo first came to Hueco Mundo she found him kinda cute. When he fought with Grimmjow she became intrigued with his strange power. After he was captured and changed into her current form she became diterrminied to make Ichigo her's. When Ichigo first began her escape Harribel tried to stop her from escaping to the real world claiming they wouldn't accept her. After a short fight Ichigo stabbed her through the chest and fled. Curiously Harribel doesn't doesn't bear any ill will to Ichigo for it. She's determined to retrieve Ichigo even if she has to fight her again. She also gave Ichigo the crystal shark tooth she wears around her neck. On a side note she considers Ichigo Resurrección form cute and sexy.

**Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila-Rose: **They consider consider Ichigo as a little sister despite her status as an Espada. Sun-Sun treats Ichigo like little sister and they get along fairly well. Apache and Ichigo butt heads occasionally but not to seriously (Mila usually says something that diverts Apaches attention to her. Mila-Rose is actually excited that such a strong female warrior, regardless if she used to be a he has taken up position as an Espada. They consistently call her 'Ichigo-sama' despite Ichigo's protests.

**Sosuke Aizen: **He treasures Ichigo like a father would a daughter. He can't lie to Ichigo either, though in truth he's never had too. Ichigo on the other hand see's Aizen as her father and master. Aizen has gone to great length's to ensure that Ichigo would be loyal to him and not Soul Society. These attempts have be marginally successful. Aizen was incredibly pleased when his gamble that Ichigo would change into something new and useful yielded. not the more powerful warrior he had honestly expected, but the very form he'd been looking for. He was also pleased that a side effect was that Ichigo's personalty was shattered, meaning she would has have to recreate hers be taking traits from others. Thus he insured she'd draw from his own mind to fill in the gaps. Ichigo also understands and loves him deeply, though she'd never admit it. Despite the love an understanding they wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if the met on opposite side of a battle. He considers the changes to Zangetsu intriguing, but not wholly unexpected.

**Kaname Tosen: **Tosen considers Ichigo a valuable comrade in arms. He deeply respects her deep seated value's and unshakeble sense of justice. He also was one of Ichigo's teachers. Using his bankai he'd strip her of one or more of her sense's in order to hone them to maximum sensitivity. He was the first to find out about Zangetsu's new shikai ability.

**Gin Ichimaru: **They get along like brother and sister. He helped trained Ichigo's sword fighting and kido abilities. Around Gin, Ichigo seems more sarcastic and quick to tease others. They were often partnered together on missions by Aizen.

**Yoruichi Shihouin: **The steady atraction she had developed for Ichigo during their first foray into Soul Society only grew the more time they spent together and developed into deep feelings of love. At first she dismissed her love for Ichigo under the pretense that he was just a kid. During Ichigos internment as Soifon's lieutenant she rigorously trained ihcigo in shunpo and hakuda as well as Shihouin techniques and other stealth force related knowledge. Her deepest regret is not informing Ichigo of her feelings and failing to protect him from capture. After Ichigo's return she has developed a rather protective streak when it comes to her. She has taken too to sleeping in Ichigo's room in cat form and she has taken to using Kon as a scratching post whenever he tries something perverted to Ichigo's body (though she herself has to problem doing it herself). She's also easily moved to minor bouts of jealousy and freely expresses her afection for Ichigo and has no problem makeing out with her in public.

**Soifon: **She holds a great deal of respect and affection for Ichigo. Before Ichigo could take up duty as 5th squad captain he was required to intern as a leutanient. Yoruichi convinced Ichigo to join squad two. Soifon was reluctant at first but eventually relented at Yoruichi's insistnece. She was initialy jealous of Ichigo's close relationship to her 'Yoruichi-sama', but eventually saw Ichigo as a fellow student and comrade. That and she developed a crush on him. She grew so close to Ichigo infact that she wanted him to stay as her permanetnt leuitenent, despite the vehement protests of Ōmaeda. She is envious of Ichigo's bankai stating quite simply that it was 'perfect'.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Their relationship remains much the same as before. She was both pleased and a little jealous of Ichigo's promotion to 5th squad captain. Even with his appointment to 5th squad captain she still referred him as just Ichigo. WIth Ichigo's new female body any attempts she makes to hide her jealousy at Ichigo new and supurior curves fails. Miserably. Though she is rather pleased that Ichigo now finds her art style cute.

**Renji Abarai: **Like Rukia he was both jealous and pleased at Ichigo's appointment. He is a little annoyed that Byakuya makes him call Ichigo 'Captain Ichigo'. Now however Renji like Ikkaku constantly tease Ichigo on her knew found womanhood.

**Momo Hinamori: **They had little interaction prior to his appointment as her captain. She found Ichigo rather charming if a bit blunt. He treated her more like a friend than subordinate, which she enjoyed. She readily agreed to bocome hhis kido teacher. She became despondent over Ichigo's capture, an event which sent her into a near catatonic state over feelings of guilt an inaducuacy concerning her own abilities as a shinigami.

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **She constantly flirts with and atttempts to get a date with Ichigo. Despite her flrty behaviour many of her closest friends have noted that her feeling are genuine. She along with Kyōraku took Ichigo out for a night of drinking. She later woke up in bed with Ichigo and a rather stunned and embarrassed Nanao. They were still clothed and the bed was actually three pillows and a blanket in Toshiro's office. Despite Ichigo's change Rangiku still flirts with and attempts to get a date with her much to the male populations chargin. She has since taken it upon herself to be Ichigo's teacher in the 'ways of being a beutiful woman'. On a unrelated note Haineko has repeatdly expressed a desire to become Ichigo's new zanpakutō much to Rangiku's annoyance.

**Orihime Inoue: **Her relationship is deeper than it was before. After her rescue from Aizen she blamed herself for all the injuries Ichigo and the others had 's still shy around Ichigo though she does attempt to get her to behave like a proper girl. Ichigo reguraly visits her home, though he always weasled out of any of her offers of a home made meal much to Tatsuki's endless amusement. Ichigo's change has left her confused about her feelings toward her. She is number three of Ichigo's womenhood teachers, number two being Yoruichi.

**Tatsuki Arisawa: **Since the retrival of Orihime, Ichigo and Tatsuki have mended their relationshiop and are in fact a little closer than before, though she still feels like there is a gap between them. Ichigo now freely divulges information on his shinigami activites to her and she is left wanting to join him like Orihime and the others. She's ecstatic at Ichigos return though very jealous at Ichigo's new figure. At school she's taken on a role as Ichigo's protector (mostly against Chizuru) and still tries to get her to join the Karate club. Though she's obviously well aware that Ichigo was a man that hasn't stopped her from expressing pride that there's another girl in school who isn't afraid to show some muscle.

**Chizuru Honsh****ō****: **She doesn;t care in the least that Ichigo was once male. From her point of view that just gives her a better chance with her. She treats Ichigo much like she treats Orihime but with a little more gusto.

**Risa Yadomaru: ** Ichigo's gender change hasn't fazed her in the least. She's rather friendly to Ichigo and consistently tries to get Ichigo in 'sexy' outfits, ranging from bikini's to maid outfits. When asked why she merely chuckles perversly.

**Keigo Asano: **Essentionly same relationship as before, but with the added fact he tries the same perverted tings with Ichgo as any other attractive female he meet's. He also tries to get Ichigo to let him see her naked stating 'it is your sacred duty as a man'. Tatsuki and Ichigo promptly beat him into a quivering ball of human flesh.

**Mizuiro Kojima: **He took Ichigo's change in stride like he does with nearly everything else in his life. Everyone was surprised when he started hiting on Ichigo considering she was his same age as opposed to the older women he generally goes for. When Tatsuki asked why he replied 'I don't know why. Maybe it's her eyes. But when I like at her she just seems so much older. Older than all of us put together. Like she's been through more than anyone else her age.'.

Boyaah! Extras ahoy. Hoped you anjoyed it. Remember these aren't written in stone and may or may not be accurate. Enjoyed writing them though.


	5. Chapter 5: A wolf and friends

When she entered the room nobody so much as spared her a glance. In fact they were making a distinct effort to _avoid_ looking at her. Needless to say, she didn't like it at all. When after a few minutes it became obvious to her that no one was gonna say anything anytime soon, she decided to break the tension.

"Sooo.... how has everyone been?" This question caught everyone completely off-guard or maybe it was the fact that Ichigo had spoken? She didn't know or really care, but the fact that nearly everyone had fallen down nearly made her burst out laughing. She really did miss everyone. Finally after she'd composed herself somewhat Tatsuki decided speak, well more like yell.

"HOW HAVE _WE _BEEN?!"Tatsuki was on her feet now and she looked more than ready to walk over a beat Ichigo into a bloody mess. Truthfully she was not all that angry. She was just frustrated. Ichigo was acting like everything was perfectly normal. It was really making her mad. After all she'd been through how could Ichigo pretend like this? She might have actually hit her if Orihime hadn't intervened.

"Tatsuki-san please calm down!" Orihime's urgent tone and pleading were enough to make Tatsuki stop, if only barely.

"I think what Tatsuki-san means is are you okay Kurosaki?" This one came from Uryu as he straightened up his uniform and pushed up his glasses.

"I"m here in one piece." Ichigo firmly replied with a shrug.

"That's not an answer." Uryu bit back.

"Oh, yes it is. Just not the one you wanted to hear.(1)" she calmly replied. She found the tick forming on his head very amusing. At least Chad was holding him back while he was declaring he was going to kill her. She suddenly found herself hoisted up by the front of her shihakushōby a very irate Renji with an equally irate Rukia glaring at her from behind him.

"Ichigo...." he growled out warningly. His glaring was rewarded by Ichigo's own icy glare as well as something else. _Is that... fear?_ Rukia thought. They continued on like this for a minute or two before Toshiro's voice cut through their little staring contest. " Lieutenant Abarai... just how long are you going _man-_handle _Captain_ Kurosaki?" Renji paused in confusion before realizing he was still holding Ichigo up by the front of her robes. Ichigo made a quick step backwards before hugging her chest protectively and lowering her head. "Ichigo?" Rukia said. "Are you alright?" Ichigo's head snapped up, her face was flushed and she appeared to be sweating slightly in nervousness.

"Um, yeah it's just Renji's the first guy recently who hasn't grabbed my clothes just so he could tear them off." It took everyone's horrified looks to make Ichigo realize just what she'd said. "That's to say... I ... What I meant was..." Ichigo stuttered nervously. "You... were raped?" Orihime's question came in such a soft whisper Ichigo almost didn't catch it. Her only answer was Ichigo trying to hide her face from her. "I'm not going to talk about it." she hissed. From her stealthy vantage point Yoruichi could swear she saw tears. When Urahara decided to speak up in order get rid of the forming tension, Ichigo could have kissed him.

"Now, now." he started drawing everyone's attention to him as he waved around his little fan. "That's not the kind of thing we should be discussing at the moment is it?" He was rewarded with a murmuring of agreement, though he did note the number of angry faces he received. _No doubt they wanted names,_ he thought. Of all the faces Isshin's stood amongst them. _I almost pity any of those hollows if he learns who they are... almost. Or if Yoruichi finds out who they are first _ he mentally added noting the immense rage that had settled behind his old friends eyes. Granted he noticed but he still failed to gauge just how angry she truly was as she was mentally scrolling through the interrogation and torture techniques she knew. Even coming up with new and terrifying ones which she fully intended to put into practice. The thought's of everyone else though weren't quite as bad. But not by much.

Isshin Kurosaki was many things. Father, doctor, (ex)husband, Shinigami captain (again ex). Hell he was even described as an insane sociopath who loves beating up his eldest. Granted that's mostly from Ichigo and Karin... and that one time with Yuzu. He honestly cried all day even though he himself thought it was pretty funny. He was not however forgiving to anyone who messed with his kids. Especially his little girls (a category of which Ichigo now fell under). He would find them, and than he'd make sure they suffered in every way _before_ he decided to end their wasted existence. Isshin shook his head to clear his thoughts. _No. Revenge can wait. All that matter is he... she's home._

All present members and former members of squad eleven and Rukia were having remarkably similar thoughts. Each one was envisioning themselves finding and beating the arrancer who attacked Ichigo to with an inch of their lives. Before finally cutting off a certain part of their anatomy bit by bit. Well... not Rukia her's involved ice and snow and was decidedly less pleasant. Both Renji and Rukia had seen how horrible such a thing was in Rukongai. Once was enough to make them both actively try to stop it from happening each time they saw it. Ikakku was merely disgusted that anyone could do such a thing and still call themselves warriors. Yumichika was horrified to find anyone could defile such a beautiful person.

Rangiku Matsumoto clutched her hand to her chest. She had no illusions about her beauty or how desirable she was to members of the opposite sex or how far some of them could go in order to get what they wanted from her. She had dodged quite a few such individuals when she had started out in the Shinigami Academy and after she graduated. She'd dealt with even more in Rukongai. _Poor girl_ she thought. Ichigo was far more of a knock out than she was at the same age. The men would be falling over each other to get even the slightest smile from her. Rangiku cast a critical eye towards Ichigo. She looks healthy enough._ Atleast they fed her. Hmm, large breasts... they look almost as big as mine! Perfect curvy ass... her thigh's are probably nice and... GAH! _She quickly shook her head to clear out the increasingly erotic thoughts she was starting to have about the captain of Squad 5... _MOMO! _She realized with a start. The poor girl would be overjoyed to have her captain back!

Tatsuki and Orihime had shared a knowing look at the news of Ichigo's experiences. Tatsuki couldn't count the number of times she'd leapt to Orihime's defense against men who had decided to get a little too 'friendly'. She's currently imagining doing much _much_ worse to Ichigo's captors if she ever got her hands on them. _Though,_ _it_ _looks like I might have to get in line._ She thought. If the faces of all those gathered were any indication. Orihime, as sweet as she was, had had brief thought's of using Tsubaki to some things distinctly un-Orihime like. Right now though, she had settled into a sort of quiet depression.

Uryu was livid. In his mind no one warranted that kind of treatment. Not even his mortal enemies the Shinigami.

As for Chad, it was yet another example of not being there to watch Ichigo's back. He hung his head in shame. He wondered what the point of the promise was anymore if he couldn't even keep it when it counts..

Despite his best attempts the cool headed Captain of Squad 10 very nearly lost his temper.

Mizuirowasn't having dark thought's like the others. It just wasn't who he was. He did however feel very disgusted that people actually could do that. The fact that it was Ichigo of all people seemed to hit home. He just couldn't help but bad for her. After all who wouldn't?

Keigo was thoroughly disgusted. He may be a hormone driven teenager who could get a 'little' enthusiastic towards members of the opposite sex. But he was no goddamn rapist! The very thought nearly caused his lunch to very violently come right back up.

Rangiku decided to give Ichigo one last look over. With her erotic thought's gone she suddenly realized what was bugging her about Ichigo and it was her duty as a women to do something about it.

She stood up so suddenly that a few people jumped in their seats. She made here way over to Ichigo and gestured for her to stand up. When she did, Matsumoto cast calculating gaze over her. She then went to mumbling to herself. "Disgraceful. This is positivity a crime against women everywhere!" Ichigo's face seemed to pale. _Does... she think I'm a freak?_ Oh, she had been called that and much worse in Hueco Mundo, but this was Rangiku! She was one of the most easygoing, also lazy according to her Captain, member of the Gotei 13. Was Ichigo really that bad? Similarly everyone else was shook up. Orihime looked like she was on the verge of tears. Rangiku finally finished her examination of Ichigo and took a step back with her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo-chan. Your outfit is completely un-sexy!" she exclaimed. Everyone but her and Ichigo (who was simply too stunned to even manage it) face-faulted with enough force to shake the entire store.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo sputtered. "Your clothes! They don't make you look sexy at all! Well... not as sexy as they could anyway." Rangiku replied wiggling her finger like she was scolding a child. "You have such nice breasts, but aren't showing them off at all! Also what did you use on your hair?" she exclaimed grabbing a handful of Ichigo's hair and sniffing. "Um... shampoo?" Ichigo replied weakly. She was a little bit confused as to what the hell was happening. "Of course you did but what kind?" Ichigo merely shrugged in response. "It's not even scented" she said in disgust. "What about conditioners? Moisturizers or creams for you skin? What about..." she went on rambling for minute about every single beauty product in existence she thought Ichigo needed. "I've got it!" she shouted excitedly. "Be right back~!" she practically sang as she exited the store. Leaving a very confused Ichigo in her wake. It was then a thought struck Ichigo.

"My body!" she exclaimed. Only to receive confused looks from everybody present. "Is there something wrong with it?" asked Renji. "What? You aside from _her_ being a woman?" Rukia asked angrily. Her reply was Renji sheepishly scratching his head and Tatsuki curb stomping Keigo when he went to get a better look at Ichigo's under the pretense of 'wanting to see what wrong.' All for Ichigo's sake of course.

"I meant my _physical _body_" _she said in exasperation. Cue Urahara shifting uncomfortably. "I do still _have _oneright?" she practically hissed out.

"I think it best to show you." He quickly said trying stem off any attempts to beat him into a bloody mess (honestly why does everyone have to be so violent?). He motioned for Ichigo to follow as he lead her down the hall. When he opened the door to the room he was Ichigo's body he wisely moved quickly out of the way.

Ichigo Immediately saw her body. It seemed to be dressed in the same clothes as when she left. In fact it looked completely the same. Including the fact it was still male. She raised an eyebrow to Urahara.

"As you can see your body is still very much alive... well as alive in can be all things considered." he said slowly. "But I believe you may want to enter it soon as I can't guarantee how much longer it will last without a life force of any kind in it." Ichigo cast a quick look at Urahara. "I've already done every test I can think of on it after your sudden" Urahara seemed to struggle with the exact word but settled on 'arrival.'. "I'll also be monitoring very closely what happens. So... off you go~!" he sang gently pushing Ichigo forward.

Ichigo couldn't help the surreal feeling that crept up on her. There right in front of her was her old appearance. How she'd looked and what she'd been before Aizen decided fuck up her genetics. She steeled herself. She may have done this before a million times before, but that felt like another lifetime. She briefly wondered if she missed her old body. After all it was the one she was born with. _And you were reborn with this one, _She mused dryly. With deep breath she reentered.

Her eye's blinked open. She strained her muscles. _Oh_ how she strained her muscles. Consequences_ of not being used for a while,_ she thought. She ran her hands along her body to check it out and to her surprise found it to still be completely male... that is until her still male parts along with every other part suddenly flared with pain. The scream she'd let out had even sounded strangely warped. The scream had caused all the occupants of the shops not present to charge frantically down the hallways, only to be stopped when Urahara motioned for them to not come any further. Tessai made sure that those who didn't take the hint couldn't advance. He couldn't stop the little black cat that weaved gracefully trough all those gathered, Even Kisuke Urahara, Former Captain of Squad 12, wasn't stupid enough stand between her and Ichigo.

As painful as it was it stopped after less than 10 seconds. She knew what had happened. Her physical body had changed to make her spiritual one. Still it was less painful and ended a whole hell of a lot quicker than the one that had happened to her spiritual one. Also Gin hadn't been there with his 'all so helpful' commentary. The first thing she noticed when her eyes came into focus on the world around her was a black cat whose own eyes were focused quite intently on Ichigo. "I fine." she groaned out. Yoruichi relaxed her gaze slightly then completely when she made her next remark. "Perhaps a showers is on order?" Ichigo blinked a few times not really comprehending what Yoruichi was getting at. She'd just showered.... in her soul reaper form. Armed with this new knowledge Ichigo gave her body a critical once over. Hair had grown to match her spirit form, but was incredibly greasy along with the rest of her body. The smell wasn't so bad, but still not very pleasant. Not to mention her shirt was to _goddamn_ tight! Seriously her pants fit well enough, but it felt like someone was actively trying to crush the life outta her.

She made her way, stumbling only slightly, into the hallway. "I'm fine, just need another shower." she said alleviating the worried looks plastered across every ones face. "You do!? That's perfect~!" came a voice from behind the gathered crowd. Everyone turned to find a cheery Matsumoto complete with gigai and bags full of beauty products. If Ichigo's body had been capable of it at the time, she would have gotten the hell out of there. Sadly she could hardly walk and thus was unable to escape her when she grabbed Ichigo by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the showers. All the while listing off hair care tips.

"Well I think that wen rather well don't you?" Urahara quipped waving around his irritating little fan. Tatsuki was on the verge of shoving the fucking thing down his throat. "I think it best to give Ichigo some room to recover more fully." "Huh? What do you mean?" asked confused Keigo giving voice to the thoughts his schoolmates shared. "If it's all the same to you Urahara I'm staying." said Isshin in a firm tone that left no room for argument. At all. When the Shinigami themselves started leaving realization dawned on the high school students. "Hey!" shouted Tatsuki. "We ain't leaving!" Urahara was about to respond when Isshin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Give her time," he voice that was surprisingly gentle and reassuring. "Besides it won't look good if you skip school now would it?" Tatsuki cast a glance between Urahara and Isshin. "Alright... but I'm coming right over when school's out!" she barked before almost storming out of the store. Orihime bowed and said her goodbyes before taking off after her friend. "I'll come over too!" Keigo shouted enthusiastically. "Don't you have to help your sister clean, Mr. Asano?" said Mizuiro. As he walked out of the store followed by Keigo wailing on about how he could due that. "Aren't we friends?" he cried.

Yoruichi watched them leave before turning around and chasing after Ichigo. She couldn't help but think that Matsumoto was a little to interested in Ichigo's body.

Author's Note: And her we have chapter five! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Before anyone asks Matsumoto Shunpoe'd at top speed to and from 'her' apartment while carrying her gigai then jumped in in front of the store. Anyway it's late going to bed. Also the next chapter may be late as I want to start some of my other stories.

1- A paraphrase of one of my favorite lines from Babylon 5.


	6. Chapter 6: A wolf gets another shower

**Disclaimer**. Tite Kubo owns BLEACH not me. Thought I do own a PS3.

* * *

"Matsumoto! I'm can undress myself y'know!" Ichigo cried in dismay. Sadly no amount of yelling would or probably could stop the excited shinigami lieutenant from stripping Ichigo naked.

"There! Isn't that all better Ichigo?" Rangiku happily quipped as she finished peeling the remainder of Ichigo's clothing off. She took a step back to cast a critical eye over Ichigo. Her hair a was greasy, and matted. Her skin was a little pale from lack of sunlight and only slightly less greasy then her hair. Her however seemed to generally be in good condition. '_Really_ good condition'.she mentally corrected herself. She felt more than a little self-conscious. _She_ certainly hadn't been that nicely filled out at the same age.

"Ichigo you can stop. We're both women, no need to cover up like that." Matsumoto said. Sadly Ichigo didn't relent and her face, already red, went several shades darker. '_She's soo cuute~!' _By now Ichigo had actually turned away from her in embarrassment. Matsumoto took a moment to appreciate Ichigo hips and butt. Now armed with a full image of Ichigo she idly began coming up with cute (sexy) outfits and various stores she could take her to. Shaking her head she promptly doused Ichigo with a bucket of cold water eliciting a surprised yelp from the gender-bent teen.

"In you go!" She exclaimed as she cheerfully shoved Ichigo into the shower.

The instant the hot water hit her she immediately went rigid before relaxing. She hates rain, but absolutely loves a nice hot shower. They could be so relaxing. With that thought in mind she paused to enjoy the moment. Good thing too because a scant second later a nude Rangiku appeared right behind her sponge in hand. She than promptly began to 'clean'.

"Ran... Matsumoto-san., those.." poor Ichigo couldn't get out a proper response. Apparently the first thing a woman's supposed to clean is her breasts.

"Aaaahh... I'm so jealous~ You're not even a proper woman yet and already you're filling out so nicely!" Matsumoto quipped and to Ichigo''s relief she moved on from her breasts to actually scrubbing her back. Of course when Rangiku started moving lower...

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted before jumping away from her. "What... where..." she stammered her face quickly approaching a deep shade of red.

For her part Rangiku had her hands on her hips and tilted in confusion. She honestly couldn't see anything wrong with what she doing. _I'm just trying to show her how to properly take care of her body _she thought. _I mean a nice girl like her should... oh!_ Though she may act it Lieutenant of the 10th division Rangiku Matsumoto was far from stupid.

"Is something wrong Ichi-_chan_?" she teased. Taking a deliberate step forward with _extra_ care to put a noticeable bounce in her step, and with her chest it showed quite well, though Ichigo _really _wished it hadn't. By all rights the water hitting her should have been reduced to steam. _Eeee! Ichigo looks so adorable whens she's embarrassed! _She thought with glee. _Sadly, I Rangiku Matsumoto had not yet begun to tease! _She thought a she reached forward. Rangiku Matsumoto may not yet have begun to tease, but she sure had been stopped if the mocha colored arm that shot forward between her and Ichigo was any indication.

"Aaw! I was just cleaning her up! Honest!" Rangiku pouted as a mildly annoyed Yoruichi let go of her arm and placed the rest of herself between Ichigo and the lieutenant.

"No, you weren't. You were however fondling her breasts and trying to cope a feel of her ass." she deadpanned. "Now give me the sponge."

"Aw, why do you have be so mean?" Rangiku replied. _Oh please _Yoruichi scoffed. The puppy dog eyes routine may work on most men in the world and some women. But to Yoruichi it was just annoying and amateurish. So in response she merely restated her previous order and tapped her foot in annoyance. Rangiku handed over the sponge with a 'humph'.

"Okay. Now Ichi... what are you doing?" she said. Ichigo was currently trying and failing to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. _Yeah good luck with that in that body girl _Yoruichi thought. With a smirk she started advancing on the unfortunate former male._._

"I don't trust you any more than I do her!" Ichigo practically shouted. "You'll probably use that as an excuse to grope me or something!"

"Excuse me?_" _Yoruichi replied indigently raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her chest. "When have I ever- oh right." She muttered remembering all the times she had appeared without any clothes. _But he looked so adorable when he blushed _ she thought. "Well then you shouldn't be in for any surprises." And with that she pounced.

Poor Ichigo was already backed into a corner and so she was completely unable to escape when the former Captain grabbed her. Yoruichi quickly went about scrubbing her clean.

"See? Not so bad is it." she said.

"You do know I'm capable of taking a shower myself?" Ichigo shot back. "I mean I did just take one _five _minutes ago!" Rangiku never one to be ignored decided now was the time to rejoin the conversation.

"True, but _sooo_ much fun to take one together~!" she remarked. "Now while _miss_ Yoruichi" she started placing emphasis on the 'miss' which got her a small death glare from Yoruichi "scrubs you clean, I'll go over skin and hair treatments~!"

"...what?" Ichigo squeaked as she tried to back away from the much to happy lieutenant, only pin Yoruichi to the wall behind them (though strangely Yoruichi didn't seem to mind). Matsumoto continued undaunted.

"Come now Ichi-chan! A young lady has to properly take care of herself." Ichigo thought the pose she struck after finishing was completely unnecessary. "You didn't even use conditioner last time did you? A girl needs to use more than... " she picked up the bottle of shampoo "this" she finished wrinkling her nose. _This stuff's just the cheap generic crap they sell for a dollar! Ugh..._ Then another thought struck her.

"Ichigo, do you even know how to use anything else other than shampoo? Do you use skin cream?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she spoke. She sagged in disappointment when Ichigo shook her head.

"Aww... you poor thing." she said as she pulled Ichigo into a hug."There, there" she said patting Ichigo's back "don't worry I'll will teach you everything I know about taking care of your body." Yoruichi's quip of 'that shouldn't be much' went unheard.

"Sooo, what do you actually know about being a woman?" Rangiku inquired when Ichigo finally managed to wriggle free of the older woman's bear hug. "And don't say stuff like 'I have breasts now'." Her response was a simple shrug.

"Than as of today I, Yoruichi Shihoin, shall teach you the in and outs of womanhood!" Yoruichi said imposing herself once again between Ichigo and Matsumoto much to the latter's annoyance.

"Excuse me? I already said I'd do it." Matsumoto said giving Yoruichi a pointed look.

"No, you said you'd teach her how to take care of her body." Yoruichi corrected her. "I said I'd teach her about being a woman."

"I can teach her that just fine." Rangiku replied. Both women we now sending death glares at each other.

"Um, I really like to finish before we run out of hot water." Both women turned to face Ichigo who now was kinda wishing she'd just kept her mouth shut.

"Who do you want to be your teacher Ichigo?' Rangiku asked. "Me or her?"

"Well to be honest I haven't really thought that much about it." Ichigo started scratching the back of her head. "I figured I'd ask Tatsuki or Inoue about it." Luckily for her this seemed to placate the to irritated females enough to stop their glaring match. If only a little.

"Well I'm still gonna teach you." Rangiku stated.

"Well, so am I. Besides I already taught her Bamkai, and am teaching her Hoho and Shunpo." Yoruichi replied.

"Yeah, well he went to Momo for Kido lessons" she muttered as she stepped out of the shower to retrieve her hair products.

"Yeah you _did _didn't you? Why didn't you ask me?" Yoruichi whispered

"Well... I... um, I was having trouble with it and Momo offered to help so I..." Ichigo really didn't know how to phrase it properly or why she felt so bad for not going to Yoruichi first and just asking for lessons. Fortunately Ichigo was saved from having to finish when Rangiku stepped in with several bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"Okay I've brought several different kinds for us to try out and we can just see what works. First off..."

Yoruichi zoned out as Matsumoto went about hair care and body lotion. She really didn't want to her it so she went back to cleaning Ichigo who actually didn't need any more cleaning.

_Okay _now_ I'm groping you. _

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not quite satisfied with how it turned out. Of course as I'm typing I'm really tired. The next update won't be as long. I hope anyway. I'm thinking the next chapter's gonna be Ichigo reuniting with her sisters. Because as much I wanna do a shopping chapter or have her return to Soul Society I think Ichigo would make a beeline straight home to see her family.


End file.
